ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buddermeow
Archives *Archive 1 (March 19, 2015 to April 8, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 8, 2018 to May 18, 2018) *Archive 3 (May 20, 2018 to August 4, 2018) New Slides Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted..|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with information about the current season. It has already aired in Singapore. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event in 2019. HuntedS9GoldTeaser.jpg|Season 9 Release in USA|link=Firstbourne|linktext="Hunted Part 1" (the first four episodes) airs on August 11 in the United States at 4 PM EST. I don't think there's much point in mentioning the Australian release anymore, since it's coming in America soon anyway. Also, could this new teaser be added to the Featured Videos thing? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJIPakocR58 Warptoad (talk) 06:32, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot the link to "Firstbourne" would go to the character instead of the episode. It should be "Firstbourne (Episode)" Warptoad (talk) 02:37, August 7, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 2" (Episodes 89 to 91) airs on August 18 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Warptoad (talk) 07:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Someone came on and replaced a whole bunch of images. I would fix it but it's really late so I'm going to sleep. Just thought id let you know since when you get on you can use the fancy rollback button and fix it. I still agree: |Dareth is the reincarnation of the First Spinjitzu Master. 05:34, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon in nav bar Since Garmadon's not a hero at the moment, should he be removed from the Heroes list? Not sure where he'd go though, maybe Sons of Garmadon, but he's been with other villain teams before. Maybe "Other Characters"? Warptoad (talk) 19:08, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :If he does get moved, I think he should be under Sons of Garmadon, as this is the only group he was actually a member of and not just affiliated with.Ninja72 (talk) 20:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Being a leader still makes him a member, at least, honorably or something. Overlord isn't a Stone Warrior or Nindroid, but he still led them. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I'd guess that the villain teams would stay where they are since they were still the villains of their season. Garmadon's an individual character that's never really been tied to the villains he allies with. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I think for now he should stay under Sons of Garmadon, after he returns we can move it to somewhere else.Ninja72 (talk) 08:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Mballas1 Please ban this guy, he keeps putting that Iron Baron is dead, and he is not. I have told him to stop multiple times, but he does not listen.Ninja72 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, he gave up.Ninja72 (talk) 13:38, August 12, 2018 (UTC) First Spinjitzu Master. Hey Buddermeow. What do you think does this picture of TFSM looks absolutely fake to you? Because knowing the 2019 first half wave will strongly reaches back to its roots, there is a high chance that we will finally see the face of him. This might be early to hear but it is highly possible! Diego Smilodon 23:20, August 12, 2018 Jongensoden https://prnt.sc/kim1lo https://prnt.sc/kim2m2 If the person Ultimatevongroi comes here it's Jongensoden. Best to tell wikia staff maybe as he's been harassing me over discord claiming to be depressed and saying that's why he's harassing me. While I am no longer active here, I felt a need to tell you this. I don't like people' but you can message me 18:50, August 14, 2018 (UTC)' Hey, I wasn't done with that my "Wu's Mother" page. I understand it was short, but I'm still editing it. I just need to get everything together. Hello, Buddermeow! I need a little help. My original account, JayTVStudios was locked. I forgot the password and the “reset” didn’t work. Is there another way to get it back? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC) How to direct words to links Hi, how do you change words to links? Example: Lloyd is called “The Green Ninja”, but when you link it to Lloyd, the page is Lloyd. How do you direct “The Green Ninja” to Lloyd’s page? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey, um, sorry about that page.... I'm kinda new with this. How do you become a moderator? Like, say I was at that level, what would I do? Okay, now I'm a little confused.... This is Dash Hyphen speaking, sorry about that "Master Wu's Mother" thing, what would I do to become a moderator? Thank you Ms./Mrs. Buddermeow. I'd do good stuff whether or not it meant becoming a mod. I'll do my best:). Signed, Dash Hyphen. :). :). Huh. That smiley face keeps getting messed up.... Whatever:). Dash Hyphen: Hey! I just made a major edit to the Jay page! Nothing too big, just added the synopsis for the episode "Two Lies, One Truth". How'd I do? I do plan on editing it. Thanks! I want to make sure this is an awesome place for everybody! Dash Hyphen (talk) 09:45, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Is there somewhere I should be reporting to when I edit things? Page Title vandalism. Master Builder004 have been going around and editing titles on many pages on the wiki. They should be banned. DarkHenrik (talk) 15:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Oh Hey I think I know you from the TTV Message boards. Diego Smilodon 17:24, August 16, 2018 (UTC)